


Musings

by green7silver



Category: Thunderstone (1999)
Genre: Episode S01E26, Gen, Introspection, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Sutch musings before he takes Noah and Becky to the Nomads.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Musings

Sutch´s attention snapped back to the monitor, when suddenly a picture appeared - Kwan, Chip, Geneva, Arushka – Sundance.

They had made it back to Haven. He felt a mixture of relief and satisfaction. Of course they were Nomads – there were not as easily killed as someone like Pretorius might imagine. 

And of course he would not give them away. Not to Pretorius anyway. His plans were completely different.

Jett and Rork had given him funny looks when they had seen his changed appearance earlier. No wonder. Gone were the leather pants, gone the combat boots and the driving hat. What he wore now was not more than rags, his beloved bandana and worn-out shoes. Everything which had distinguished him as a Protector was gone. He was back being a Nomad.

Pretorius of course hadn´t noticed anything – trying to boss anyone around without knowing a thing about any of them. Jett, spiteful and bitchy like hell, but always having your back, when you really needed it. Savage with his stupid questions, which ever hit home and Rork who threated the machines as if they were alive. And of course Tao, dreaming his big dreams of a new civilization. He would miss them. 

Sutch wondered, if Tao would have noticed, if he hadn´t been too preoccupied with losing his power to this madman.

Tao had been ever someone special to him – the leader of the Protectors, the ruler of Heaven. A praise of him, as rare as it came, was something to be cherished. He had always believed in him, would have followed him to hell and back. This Pretorius guy one the other hand …

Despite what his brother might have liked to believe, Sutch knew exactly when he was being used.

And what had become of Tao´s big dreams? Everything had turned into madness, since they found the core stone. More slaves, more machines, more weapons.

They would destroy Heaven. And this price would be too high.

It was nearly midsun, so he would be send out soon to kill Noah and his sister. A coldblooded murder of two children.

With all his threats Tao had never been the one for just killing someone, which Sutch was thankfully for. It didn´t sit right with him, not only because the boy had saved his life just yesterday.

And there were also Noah´s words, which still rang in his ears. “He´s your brother. Don´t you even care?” He hadn´t answered the question, but the truth was, he did. No matter, how often they had fought, hurt or even tried to kill each other, Sundance was his brother. And losing him for good …

He wholeheartly didn´t intend to forgive Pretorius for this attempt on the lives of Sundance and his little group for no other reason than to show his domination.

No, his decision was made. He would take the children, but neither to the mine nor to their death but back to the Nomads.

He switched sides once, he could do it again. Even if it would be the hell of a ride to convince Sundance, that he was serious about this.

But in the end the Nomads had no other chance than trusting him. If Pretorius wasn´t stopped now, it would be too late. 

Funny, how it had worked out. Sutch couldn´t have gone against Tao, couldn´t have broken his trust. But how things were now …

He even had a plan. Good thing he had been working with Thunderstone for so long. A bit salt, a bit heat and everything would resolve into thin air.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Thunderstone is a rather old and forgotten TV-series, but I still love it and think it deserves more attention. Thunderstone fans, unite!


End file.
